heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.09 - Mack
It's approaching evening, but Serene is in the cafeteria despite the closeness to bed-time. The tall, tan-skinned teenager looks somewhat shorter than she actually is when sitting down, but when she stands up, people tend to realize just how much BIGGER than others she is. 7 feet tall at age 16 is nothing to scoff at. It is also just one among many reasons that she tends to keep to herself. She feels awkward and out of place, even amongst various other mutants -- some of whom have appearances far stranger than Serene's. But being alone is not why she is here. She is here in the cafeteria because she is hungry. She has a large bowl of hot macaroni and cheese in front of her, and some water. She intends to get through this food fast so that she can get to her dorm before she gets in trouble for being up past light's out. In the silence of the night you can hear clicking on the floor in the hall. It sounds like a dog with long nails walking around. Soon there is a growl from an animal follow by a pair of glowing eyes. Out of the dark is a creature that you not see in a zoo or on the animal plant this creature look ailen or demonic. It moves with a grace of a hunting cat and is very big. It's eyes are locked on you and snarls. The creature then stops and shakes it's head and looks at you it stop growling and the eyes do not look mad any more. Hearing the sound of dog-like nails on the floor makes Serene look up as she is busy scooping a large spoonful of noodles into her mouth. Cheeks bulging, she glances in the direction of the noise while chewing, before deciding maybe it's a seeing eye dog or something and just returning to her meal. When the sound progresses to a growl, though, and keeps coming closer, the teenager pauses -- swallows -- and then focuses on the entrance to the cafeteria. The lights are still on, but the hall may be a bit darker given the hour. And when some large... Beast-looking thing comes into the large room, glowing-eyed, looking not-of-this-earth, and so on, Serene isn't quite sure what to do. The reasonable reaction would be to not draw attention and try to find a way out of here as soon as possible. But the brown-skinned young woman with the red-brown hair adjusts her glasses and tries to remain calm despite how fast her heart is beating. After all, this might just be another mutant. There are some weird looking students and faculty around here! The snarl seems to make that idea fade in her mind as likely, but once the new arrival settles down and looks at her, she just offers a hesitant smile and lowers her spoon back towards the bowl. "Um, good evening," she offers. Fitting in. That's what she's good at. Even amongst people who don't fit in anywhere else, she does whatever she can to be accepted amongst them. If that means being polite to things that look like they can eat her face, well, that's just what she'll have to do! Hopefully without her face getting eaten in the process. The beast looks at you and snarls a little again but then shakes it's head fast as if trying to shake the cobwebs out of it. A moment later there is a loud popping and then a cracking sound from the creature and it whimpers. Slowly standing there it's body joints and bones start to alter shape in painfulways. At the same time it's skin turning pink and it grows hair from it's head (pink) after a few moment there stands a pretty asian girl with pink hair and blue eyes. the girl got on one those unstable molecule suits. She looks around and frowns some then she spots you, "did....did I hurt anyone or break anything?" She frowns some and sighs, "I'm sorry if I scared you I sometime change when I have bad dreams." Eesh. Serene almost hurts just WATCHING that transformation. She winces and moves to stand up when the more human-looking form is revealed, "Are you alright?--No, no. You didn't do anything. At least not that I saw. You just wandered into the cafeteria. Here, why don't you have a seat?" Serene scoots her chair back and pulls one out for the pink-haired girl. "I'm Serene. It's nice to meet you. That's an... Interesting thing to have happen when you have nightmares. If you'd like, we can talk about your dream, though it's lights-out in about half an hour, so we should both be back to our dorms before then to avoid getting in trouble." Smile smile~. Yes, it's much easier to be friendly with someone you know to be a person and not some kind of hellbeast intent on the consumption of facial features. Alice looks up when you stand, "wow your really tall." there is wonderment in her voice when she said it. She then smiles some, "good it so hard to control the creature. It always wants to take control to hunt. It....it most likely smelt you and though you were prey. Good thing I was able to get control back." She has a seat, "I'm Alice Tevy but on the street I was called Creature." She smiles, "well the creature comes out when I mad or scared so bad dreams make you scared and it comes up...." she pauses and looks up at the ceiling, "I hate to see what happen to my bed and my door. I know I closed it before bed." Serene sits down once Alice is also seated, deflecting the comment about her height with a casual, "Yes, I had a rather unusual growth-spurt to go along with finding out I was an unusual person. I'm still getting used to it myself." She doesn't want to be rude by eating while someone else is speaking, but she's both hungry and on a time limit, so she tries to eat only when Alice is talking, and to leave time to swallow and respond if it looks like such is appropriate. Oh, there's an opportunity now! Gesturing with her cheese-covered spoon, the teenager says, "I don't have any special name. I'm just Serene Nasir. Is there anything they can do about making your door tougher or something? I've, err..." Serene blushes a bit and says, "I've gone through a number of beds as well, but they seem to always have replacements. Which isn't to say I think it's okay that I keep breaking them, but at least I'm not sleeping on the floor while I learn how to prevent it." Alice does not seem to mind you eatting in fact she slips into the kitchen and comes out with a pudding cup which she opens after sitting again. She then shrugs, "I guess so I mean I seen the aftermath of the creatures rampage it seems to be abile to damage steal." She smiles at that, "It's odd to think of anything that strong." She nods then, "Well I sure it's hard finding a bed to fits you." She pauses, "Not that your size is a problem I met people who like tall women.... Hell I know I do." She smiles some, "So beside the height you have any other powers?" Serene nods. There's stuff stronger than steel in the world, but... "Even if the door were made stronger, if this 'creature' really wanted to get outside, I doubt one exit being blocked would be enough. The entire room would probably need to be reinforced appropriately." She shrugs and laughs a bit. "It's not the size of the bed that's the problem." She takes the inference of Alice's interests in stride, simply smiling and saying, "I'll bet. I'm mostly just trying to get used to being this way for now. Romance is something to consider in the future." Serene tends to accept things whenever possible and move on. Though it has taken her months to 'accept' that she's a mutant and is likely to stay that way unless she can find a miracle cure. Matters of the heart are hardly as big a deal as that and she's just not bothered. "From what I'm told and what I've experienced, I'm able to alter the density of my body. I'm still learning how to do it intentionally, but it seems to trigger when I'm really emotional -- sort of similar to you. So if I happen to increase my density until I weigh as much as a tank, most beds aren't going to survive. It could probably be reinforced, but it's better for me to simply learn how to control this... Aspect of myself. Though I'm not sure how to go about that." Serene moves the last of her macaroni around in her bowl and glances to the side (and down, of course) at Alice. "Maybe if you find a way to control this 'Creature' -- come to terms with it or master it somehow instead of being its hostage -- it won't come out unless you let it. But I'm no expert on that sort of thing, so take my words with a grain of salt until you consult someone who is." Alice clicks her tongue, "well controlling it..... It's hard to explan it not like it has it's own mind it more like my mind is changed filled with new ideas and trought. I know what it does but it instincts are stronger then mine I have to really focus to keep control in the form." She scoops up some puddling and looks you up and down, "I think a romatic distraction is what you need if you try to focus on it to make you over load your self. It's like looking at one of those hidden picture paintings if you don't see it right away and you keep looking trying to see it you never will it only when you relax does it come clear." Once again, she has spoken on something based on assumption and found out that she does not, infact, know anything about mutants. Serene inwardly winces a bit. She had assumed that Alice's mind was actually subsumed into this 'Creature' when it manifested and that there was no awareness. Seems it's more complicated than that. Maybe she should keep her mouth shut until she has listened to all the details from now on when she's trying to give advice on crazy mutant powers. On the other hand, Alice's own advice is... Interesting, to say the least, and definitely makes Serene sit up straighter, but she ultimately just finishes her macaroni and then says, "I'll think abou that... Though I sure don't want to suddenly weigh 18 tons when I'm hugging whomever I'm dating just because I was feeling so emotional, you know?" Serene grins and picks up her napkin to wipe her mouth. "I need to get to my dorm room. It was real nice meeting you. I hope we'll see each other again." Then the towering teenager pushes her chair back and picks up her tray. "Good night. Try to have some good dreams, okay?" Serene offers over her shoulder with a broad smile. Alice smiles back and watchs you, "yeah you too no need to smash a bed." She winks at you, "also if you do find someone I would not be on top no matter what your doing just in case." She grins at you. Seems Alice is far from shy and maybe a little crude. She holds her self like someone who comes from the street over a classroom or the stacks. Category:Log